


The Predicament

by nilnil



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilnil/pseuds/nilnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is pregnant…. Wait what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people have a distaste for Mpreg. That’s alright, every one of us is entitled to his or her own opinions. So please, you’ve been warned, don’t read it if you dislike it. However, if you dislike Mpreg, and decided to read this anyways, and just so happens to decide to flame, I’ll just ignore it because I think it’s stupid. It’s not like I never warn you right?  
> You know… it’s supposed to be a crack fic. Haha.

“I have told you already I won’t treat males!”

“And I told you I don’t want to see Doctor Shamal!”

Two warning gunshots rang in the air as a threat, and the two quarrelling men froze in action. The gunshots came from a chameleon-turned-gun held by a man in a black suit with a fedora hat on his head. He calmly stared at the two grown men in the room, “And I told the both of you, you can never out-stubborn me.”

“But Reborn-” the brunette started to whine.

“Tsuna.” With just a single word, whatever it that the brunette wanted to say died in his mouth. At least Tsuna managed to not visibly shudder under Reborn’s calculating stare.

Shamal relented, but not without whining about the loss of time to look for beautiful ladies. He then shooed Reborn out of the room, asserting that he needed to look at Tsuna in privacy.

The pervert doctor knew for a fact, he would ultimately lose this battle with Reborn, thus he had already started diagnosing the Vongola boss the moment they entered. In actual fact, he had already diagnosed Tsuna, in between the couple’s squabbling where bits of pieces of information were thrown back and forth. His conclusion was that Tsuna was just exhausted (three guesses why and the first two do not count). However, there were a few symptoms that the couple mentioned that seemed to be very suspicious, so he chased Reborn away so that he could really diagnose Tsuna without an overprotective lover breathing down his neck.

For someone who claimed to not care about the Vongola Decimo except to make sure he complete his work, Reborn was a bloody worrywart.

 

* * *

 

Reborn waited outside patiently. Well, outwardly he seemed patient, only the way he gritted his teeth betrayed him. However, he would rather be killed that to show anyone that he was worried for that Dame Tsuna.

He had been with Tsuna for a long time, more than ten years in fact. First as his tutor and then his friend, confidante, the only person Tsuna turned to when he had a real problem. In turn, Reborn trusted Tsuna with his whole cursed body and soul. Then, somewhere in between, his curse was broken and he became Tsuna’s lover for the last two years. He can boldly say that he knows Tsuna inside out, from knowing what kind of dream he will dream of just by looking at how Tsuna lie on the bed, to knowing what Tsuna was thinking by the way he twitches in meetings. And no one would dare refute him. (It is not because they are afraid of his gun. Nope, not at all)

Thus, when Tsuna had his first fainting spell a week ago, Reborn was the first to realize, nevermind the fact that Tsuna fainted in his arms. Reborn initially dismissed that as exhaustion and was almost irritated enough to make Tsuna run a few (hundred) rounds around the Vongola’s mansion, after all, a boss should not be beaten by mere exhaustion.

It was when Tsuna wanted to dismiss his ‘fainting spell’ that Reborn knew something was off. Despite curing most of his bad habits from his middle-school days, the craving of wanting to run away from anything that required pen and paper never did subside. Tsuna was the type of person if, he had a bit of flu, he would hope that it would be serious enough so that he could skip paperwork that day giving the excuse that he was too groggy to sign papers, not that Reborn allowed him to make such a feeble excuse. (Though Reborn supposed he could not blame him for thinking that way, paperwork really suck…. Not that he would ever tell Tsuna that) Thus, for Tsuna to dismiss his illness, meant that he did not want Reborn to worry, which meant that it was something to worry.

Not that he was worried about Tsuna, not at all.

After grinding his teeth for a full ten minutes, he heard squabbling and decided he had waited enough and barged into the room to a normal looking scene. Doctor Shamal was leaning against the table while he asked Tsuna questions, that made Tsuna extremely irritated and it showed visibly on his face.

“Are you sure you’re not a woman?” Doctor Shamal asked in a bewildered tone. 

“For the n-th time, no I’m not!” At this point, Tsuna was frustrated beyond belief. First of all, Doctor Shamal asked a bunch of weird questions (How many times have you fainted? _I did not faint! - 4 times over the week;_  How often did you vomit? _HIE! How did you know?_ Answer the question. A _lmost every morning since three weeks ago._  Did you ask for any special food these few days? _Umm sushi?;_ Did you have sex with Reborn within the past three to four weeks? _HIE!! I don’t need to tell you that! – yes,_ _very frequent_ _.)_

Then out of the blue, he asked whether he was a female, with breasts, vagina and what not which Tsuna vehemently denied. He had not gone through the whole voice cracking, falling over limbs disgusting –puberty- phase for nothing.

Noticing Reborn in the room, Doctor Shamal asked him instead, “Reborn, are you sure he is not a woman?”

“You can pull down his pants to check his penis.” Reborn answered nonchalantly.

“Reborn!”

Doctor Shamal gave a completely disgusted look at Reborn, as he continued on as if he did not say anything, “I’ve did a check-up, and-” he paused, looking over to his two companions.   

For Reborn, this was the first time there was a slight hesitant look appearing on Shamal’s face and that worried the shit out of Reborn, “Shamal, spit it out.”

Shamal remained silent for a while, as if considering that request.

Hearing what Reborn said, Tsuna could not help but feel nervous.

“Are you really really sure you’re not a woman?”

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly, “No I’m not, could you just tell me what’s wro-”

“You’re pregnant.”

Tsuna nodded, accepting the diagnosis the doctor gave.

“Excuse me?” If Tsuna was not feeling the exact same way, he would have treasured the rare moment that there was complete and utter disbelief shown on Reborn’s face.

Doctor Shamal did not even miss a beat, “Tsuna’s pregnant.”

Hmm…ok.

Wait…WHAT!?

“HIIIEEEEE!!!!???!!!????”


	2. The Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Reborn, this is your fault?!”
> 
> “A mafia boss does not blame other people for mistakes they have made.”

“Reborn, this is your fault?!”

“A mafia boss does not blame other people for mistakes they have made.”

“But you were the one who shot the bullet!!”  

“The bullet was supposed to make you horny, not make you have babies.”

“Then why the fuck am I pregnant?!”

“Language, Tsunayoshi. A dignified mafia boss does not curse.”

“Don’t you language me! It is because of you that’s why we’re in this fucking predicament!”

“Gentlemen,” Doctor Shamal interrupted the charming couple, “Shall we settle this in a more gracious manner?”

Both of the ‘gentleman’ turned sharply towards Doctor Shamal and glared at him, “Shut up!”

Doctor Shamal held both his hands up as a gesture of surrender as he sat down back at his desk, grumbling under his breath about people not settling their marital issues back at home. He tried to read his magazine (porn) though he was distracted by the loud arguments that the couple was making.

While the news of Tsuna’s pregnancy was still slowly ebbing into the minds of the couple, the most natural question was: how did it happened? After a vivid discussion, (where death threats thrown everywhere, Doctor Shamal’s office gained some decorative holes in his walls, and a certain boss being hysterical) the cause was found. The cause lies in the bullet that Reborn shot at Tsuna, three weeks ago.

The case of bullet stood out from his collection of 108 cases of Special Bullets. For most Special Bullets, the casing shows what the bullet can do. Like a flame on the Dying Will Bullet, or a ghost on the Desolation Bullet. 

In this particular case, it was a picture of a penis.

Naturally Reborn concluded by shooting the bullet in the penis, it will make the person who was shot incredibly horny. He is not reckless, after all one does not become the world’s greatest hitman by being reckless. Calculated risk, yes, reckless no. He then tested the bullet first at a few unsuspecting couples and nothing untoward happened aside from the loud disturbing athletic hetero sex that lasted till dawn.

Thus, Reborn shot the bullet to his lover’s penis. No, it did not grow to unimaginable lengths. It just made Tsuna, for once, unimaginably horny, as what he had predicted and had a night of mind-blowing sex.

What he did not predict was the pregnancy.

 “This is still your fault!”

Reborn rolled his eyes, “Stop being childish.”

Tsuna wanted to retort back that he was not childish before he realized, that was being childish too. He bit his lip to prevent himself from embarrassing himself, while his face was flushed in frustration. It seemed that only Reborn could reduce him back to the Dame-Tsuna he once was, though Tsuna believes that his behaviour was justified by situation. He was freaking pregnant. PREGNANT. There was all kinds of wrong with that statement.

God, why did kami-sama hate him so damn much? How could this sort of thing happen to him? What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Reborn sighed lightly as he saw the typical distraught on Tsuna’s face and Tsuna hugged himself protectively, a sign that he was hurt emotionally.

“Now what?” Reborn’s voice was rough and Tsuna flinched lightly at that until a gentle hand patted his head in the way that only Reborn does it to show his regard. He peeked at Reborn and observed that Reborn used his Fedora to hide his expressions while his head turned the other way. Tsuna let out a little smile. Reborn has always been bad at expressing affection.

“What do you mean?” answered Tsuna.

“We’ve established so far that three weeks ago, I used a special bullet on you that not only made you horny as hell, but also created a womb in your stomach. Thus, after a night of non-stop hot sex, you became pregnant.” Reborn said nonchalantly as if reading a report, not caring that with every word, Tsuna’s face grew redder with embarrassment.  

“How can you say that with a straight face!!!!” Tsuna squeaked.

Reborn ignored Tsuna and continued on, “Now what are we going to do?”

Tsuna blinked, “What do you mean what are we going to do?” His eyebrows furrowed, not really liking the way the conversation was heading to.

Reborn rolled his eyes slightly at the slowness of Tsuna, “I mean, what are we going to do with it?”

“What do you mean,” Tsuna asked slowly again, making sure to enunciate each word clearly, hoping that his intuition was wrong, “by it?”

“You know, you do not have to keep it. We're unsure of the risks involved, and as a boss, you'll fall prey to enemy more easily than you already are. It's a risk. You should have an abortion.”

Tsuna’s blood turned cold.

“Abortion?!” Tsuna shrieked, shocking Reborn with his reaction as he wrapped one of his arms around his abdomen protectively while he took a step back from Reborn, “Although this situation is completely weird, and is probably ranked the most ridiculous things I’ve ever been thrown into, but to kill a living person even before he or she is born. To even think of killing him or her…” His arm that was around his stomach shook with anger.

He looked into Reborn’s eyes, filled with betrayal and pain, voice close to cracking into sobs, “How could you?”

For once, Reborn was silenced, his mind drawn into a blank.

When it was clear that Reborn did not have an answer to his question, Tsuna took the chance to run away from Reborn, with tears trailing behind him.

Reborn could have easily caught up to Tsuna. After all these years, Reborn's combat ability still exceeds that of Tsuna. But for once in his life, he did not have a clue what to do or what to say even if he managed to hold Tsuna in his arms.

“Fuck.” Reborn let out a curse and hit his head against the door.  

* * *

 

**Omake**

Doctor Shamal whistled.

Irritated. “Shut up.”

“You screwed up big time there Reborn.”

With gritted teeth. “Shut. Up.”

“No really, the only other time I have seen the boss this upset was when he realized the Estraneo Family was alive and still conducting cruel experiments to hum-” 

A gun held to Shamal’s head cut off what he wanted to say, “Shut up!”

“Alright, alright… Geez, you can’t even take a joke,” Doctor Shamal mumbled inaudibly towards the end not wanting to incur the wrath of the World's Greatest Hitman. He shuffled around his office and pulled a drawer to take out a bottle of pills.

“This is the standard prenatal vitamins, to be taken after food twice a day. But Decimo needs to come back before I can figure out what other vitamins he will require. Bring him back for bi-weekly checkups as well.”

 A sigh. “Shut up.”  



End file.
